The Love That Binds Us
by Madame Incendio
Summary: Hermione has just found that she holds deeper feelings for Ron, but will she be able to win his heart in time?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the characters and related items belong to the very lucky J.K. Rowling! How I wish I could transmit some of her brilliant ideas into my brain!  
  
The ground beneath his feet crunched as he walked on towards his destination. Each step required more strength than the one before it, and slowly he was beginning to tire. He knew he could do it this time. He knew he could rid the world of the notorious Harry Potter. He didn't just have plans for Harry. No, he was going to demolish everything connected to him even if it meant taking a few more lives. The lights ahead began to loom closer as he inched his way up to the house. Everything around the home was enveloped in pitch darkness. The only sound was the rustling of the leaves as a slight breeze blew and the sound of his feet carrying him onward. Suddenly he reached it. The stone building was as crooked as could be. One poke with a twig and it seemed the whole thing would topple to the ground. Smoke was billowing from one of the four or five chimneys that were placed on the roof. Wand at the ready, he began his trek to the door. One charm would do it. One charm was all it was going to take to kill the foolish boy. At that moment, he bumped into something hard. Slowly rubbing where his hip hit the object, he lifted his wand and said, "Lumos." A bolt of light shot out from the end of the wand revealing the concealed object. In his path lie a little wooden sign with words written across it in big black letters. There was no denying what the sign read for it was clear as day and on it was clearly written The Burrow.

Hermione awoke with a start. That was by far the worst nightmare she had ever had. It was so vivid and real that she felt like she had been walking right there next to the person. It was so surreal. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and slowly placed her feet on the floor. She knew who the man in her dream had been. There was only one person in the whole world, magic and muggle, who could be so malicious. It could have only been Lord Voldemort. He had been walking somewhere. She could remember that much. He had his wand out...he was going to kill someone with a charm. Then Hermione realized where he had been, and the thought of it made a shiver run down her spine. He had been at the Burrow. She knew that Harry was staying with Ron for the summer since their hospitality by far surpassed that of the Dursleys. She then remembered that Harry wasn't going to be the only target; the entire Wealsey family was also in danger. "Oh my Lord," Hermione said aloud to herself. What if the dream hadn't really been a dream but a message or sign of what was to come if it hadn't already? What if she was too late? She quickly shook the horrible thoughts from her head and hurried over to her desk. She grabbed a roll of parchment and her quill and began to scribble a note to Harry.  
  
_Harry,  
We must talk as soon as possible. I have something very important that you need to know. When you receive this, send a note with Hedwig stating a meeting place a time for you, Ron, and me to talk. I hope all of you are doing well. Can't wait to hear from you. Stay safe and please be alert. I have a horrible feeling that something is awry. Lastly, please watch out for Ron. You know how unaware he can be at times.  
  
_ _Love,  
Hermione_

She rolled the letter up and placed it on her desk. It was the early hours of the morning and there was no way she could get to an owl to send it. She would have to content herself until morning when she would be able to transmit it off to The Burrow. After sitting in silence for a few moments, she coaxed herself to get into bed and try to get some sleep. It took a few hours before she could put the dream in the back of her mind, but she finally managed to fall into a quiet slumber with Crooshanks curled up at her feet.  
  
A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me your reviews. I love hearing what you all think and it helps push me to write more. More is on the way, and it will contain more than this chapter. I can't wait to get to the romance stuff! It's on its way as well as some humor to add to the melancholy mood of the first bit. Before I forget, I want to send a shoutout to my best friend, MissDissendium!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke to Crooshanks purring madly on top of her head. As if her wild bushy brown hair wasn't bad enough already, Crooshanks laying on it wasn't exactly helping to tame it. She swung her legs over her twin sized bed and started out to the hall and into her bathroom. Its blue walls were meant to be calming yet it didn't seem to be doing the trick as the nightmare from before surfaced once again into her thoughts. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and almost screamed of fright. Besides looking like a wild raccoon with her giant puffy eyes, which were defined by clearly noticeable dark circles, her hair looked like she had stuck her finger in an electric socket and left it there for a few hours. "I look horrendous," she exclaimed. She tried matting it down with water before giving up and pulling it back into a ponytail. She brushed her teeth and looked at them in the mirror. She had always thought that they were a little on the beaver side. Thoughts such as those did nothing for her self- esteem, so she cleared them from her mind. Feeling that she had tried hard enough to look at least halfway decent, she went back into her room, threw on her favorite pair of dark denim jeans and a red peasant top, and continued her morning routine by going downstairs for breakfast.  
"Good morning, Mum!" Hermione was always quite cheerful in the morning.  
"Good morning dear. Did you sleep alright," her mother asked sweetly.  
"Yeah, I slept fine." Images from her nightmare flashed once again before her. She couldn't tell her mum about her dream. She wouldn't understand; she was a muggle. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that her mum knew how dangerous he was because everyone who was associated with the wizarding world knew, but Hermione didn't think that she quite knew just how dangerous.

She quickly ate breakfast, pancakes were here favorite, and marched back upstairs. She knew what she had to do before she could do anything else and that was to send the letter to The Burrow. The problem was her mom wasn't ready since it was only eight o'clock in the morning, and she had no particular place to be that early. What was she going to do? She couldn't drive herself, nor could she use magic. Then she remembered. Crooshanks! The thought alone made her jump for joy. How could she have forgotten? She had finished all her summer reading early this year and took the opportunity to teach Crooshanks how to carry things around and where to take them. Crooshanks could carry it to an owlery and make sure it was sent off. Brilliant! She quickly grabbed the roll of parchment off her desk hardly able to contain herself and called Crooshanks over. "Crooshanks, come here kitty kitty." She had to say this line a few times before the cat eventually came over to her. "Crooshanks, please take this to the olwery and make sure it is sent to Harry and Ron at The Burrow," she asked politely. Crooshanks meowed in understanding before prancing out the room, down the stairs, and threw the little cat door that took up a little panel on the back door of the kitchen. Hermione knew now that she could calm down and at least try to accomplish something, but what? She decided on finishing up her scrapbook since there were only a few more pictures that needed to be inserted.

After fitting them in at the back of the book, she settled down on her bed and began to finger through the pages. The first page housed a picture of Ron, Harry, and herself all together in their first year at Hogwarts. She smiled to herself as she turned through the next couple of pages before landing on her favorite page. It had her favorite picture on it, once again it was the three of them, but this one was taken just last year, which had been their fifth year at Hogwarts. It was funny to see how grown up they all looked compared to the very first picture she had seen. The most grown up looking in the picture was Ron. He had matured so much since his first year. She had to admit he looked very handsome, and it seemed he had become so as each year went on. His red hair that fell to the nape of his neck looked styled and attractive. His blue- green eyes were bright and merry. His smile looked mysterious and sexy at the same time. She shook herself to her senses. She could feel her cheeks getting extremely red. It recently seemed that these feelings always occurred when thoughts of Ronald Weasley arose. This year was going to be her year, she thought quietly to herself. This year was the year she would tell Ron just how much and for how long she had liked him. Hopefully, he would feel the same way too!

She threw a side ways glance at her clock and realized that she had been looking at her book for two and a half hours. She had been so wrapped up in it that she had completely lost track of time. Crooshanks hadn't yet returned, which brought back feelings of anxiety. Hermione decided that she would review some of the spells she would be learning in a week's time at Hogwarts. This went on for about an hour before her eyes steadily drooped and she fell asleep with the Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6) left open in front of her.

Once Hermione awoke, outside had already turned dark. She looked at the clock once more; it read eight o'clock in the evening. Wow! She had slept for hours. "I guess that's what happens when you stay up tossing and turning all night," she thought aloud. Crooshanks had returned, and with her was another roll of parchment. Hermione jumped up out of bed and raced to where the parchment lie. She quickly opened it and began reading what it said.  
  
_Hermione, Thanks for your concern, but everyone is fine her. Fred and George have been keeping us entertained with a new product for their joke shop. It's called The Jumping Jangabuster. It's amazing! Ron is just fine. It seems he has been sharing his concern as well, only it's been for you. I think it has been everyday now that he asks if I think you are okay or what I think you are doing. Anyway, I sense your urgency and have set up to come to London with the Weasley family tomorrow. We will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until school starts. Might you be able to come as well? Since you needed all of us to talk, Ron and I agreed on meeting you in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon. Can't wait to see you there.  
  
Always,  
_ _ Harry  
_  
Hermione began dancing around the room. Staying at the Leaky Cauldron would be great! Not to mention, she would have lots of time with Ron. Oh my gosh! Ron was going to be there! She quickly ran to her closet and began searching for an outfit to wear for tomorrow. If Ron was going to be there she had to look good.

After making the arrangements with her mom and dad, Hermione returned to her room to sleep once again, only she couldn't. She was going to see Ron tomorrow. She was going to be able to talk to him once again. She drifted asleep, even though she thought she wouldn't be able to, thinking about Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione thought it unreal how fast the morning had gone by. She was now en route to Diagon Alley where they would be staying. She had been caught up in a whirlwind of activities before they left. Not only did she spend an hour picking out an outfit, which ended up being her favorite pair of jeans and a cute black t-shirt, she also spent another good hour perfecting her hair (it takes a lot of work trying to straighten a bush of a do) and make-up (she was going for the natural look which takes a lot of time as we all know). After that was done and her bags were packed she spent some time trying to get the butterflies out of her stomach by shaking her booty to the Spice Girls. Hermione had always thought it weird that people at school only saw her as this stuffy, smart teacher's pet when she was just a regular fifteen year old.

After what seemed like a million years, she and her family finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron. In just the few moments they spent lugging the bags into the place, her butterflies returned almost as fast as they had went before they left the house. She wanted to see Ron and then again she didn't. She felt like she would go tongue-tied if she had to talk to him, which would be weird since they had been best friends for almost six years now. It wasn't until recently that feelings of real deep emotion for him arose in her. Sure, she had a cute little crush on him for awhile now, but she had never felt such intense emotion for him until the end of last year when they left Hogwarts. She helped her parents get all the bags while Tom got their rooms situated. Ginny had already invited her to stay in her room so they could have lots of girl time. Hermione decided that this would also be a good arrangement seeing as she might be able to pry some answers from her about her brother. Harry, Ron, and the Weasleys were no were in sight, and Hermione figured that they were all out an about taking in the many pleasures Diagon Alley had to offer. She still had about a half and hour until she was due to meet Ron and Harry. She decided she would go and freshen up before heading out. This meant making sure she looked her best if she was going to be seeing a certain someone. Her parents had given her a bit of money to use since they were going to be staying in the room for a bit and recuperating from the journey. She walked into the room (Ginny had told her that she could just go right in and settle into it) and found a note from Ginny on the desk by the bathroom. It read:  
  
_Hermione,  
So glad to have you here with us! Make yourself at home and get your things settled. I'll see you when we all get back. By the way, everyone says hi!  
Ginny  
_  
Ginny was always so sweet to her. She looked up to Hermione as a sister since she herself had not one sister in her entire large family. As the youngest Weasley, she also needed a role model she could relate to, and that was what Hermione was to her.

Hermione walked into the small but cozy bathroom and began to look herself over. She had to say, all her effort had paid off. She actually felt good about what she was seeing. "I hope Ron does too," she said quietly to herself. She now had about ten minutes to walk to Quality Quidditch Supplies where they were all meeting. The walk alone was probably a good six minutes up the street, so she started off.  
The stroll was very pleasant and full of eye popping sights. She liked being amongst the witches and wizards that made up her world. Each one had their own special characteristic about them that she loved to try and decipher. The meeting place was quickly coming into view, and Hermione was getting so nervous her palms were starting to sweat. She couldn't make out if Ron and Harry were standing there from this distance, but she was pretty sure they were since she had about two minutes until noon. As she loomed ever the more closer she could definitely make out Ron standing tall next to Harry right in front of the shop watching her. He looked to die for in a pair of dark jeans and blue t-shirt. The butterflies were fluttering madly around in her belly when she finally reached them.

"Hermione!" They both called to her as if they hadn't seen her in a million years. Now that she was thinking about it, it had been awhile since they had last spoken to her in person.

"Harry! Ron!" Harry embraced her first in a brotherly hug. It was Ron's turn next. Although he looked fine as he tightly wrapped his now slightly muscular arms around her, Hermione could see he was blushing a bit. She felt like she could stay in those arms forever when Harry suddenly cleared his throat breaking the silence and causing Ron to end the embrace. Oh how she didn't want it to end!

"So Hermione, I hear there is something of complete urgency that you must discuss with the two of us," said Harry jokingly.

"Yes, I need to tell the two of you about this nightmare I had two nights ago. It was horrible! You-know-who was there, and he was going to kill you, Harry. He had a special charm he was going to use to do it, and he also said something about harming anyone associated with you." It felt so good to get it off her chest where it had been for the past few days.

"Are you sure it was you know, Voldemort?" Harry had never had a problem saying his name while everyone was too frightened to even speak the first syllable.

"Positive. He was at The Burrow. The last thing I remember was he ran into the sign outside the house as he was walking to the front door, and then I woke up."

"If he is...you know...after me then he is going to have problems getting to me. I mean we go back to school in a matter of days, which means I'll be under Dumbledore's watchful eyes." Harry didn't look concerned, but then again he hardly ever showed it when it came to Voldemort.

"Has it ever stopped him before?" Ron had finally chimed in. Hermione noticed that he had just been watching her for the past few minutes. That had to be good...right?

"Well no, but trust me. I'll be fine. We'll all be fine. Let's just stay aware of everything around us, and we can go to Dumbledore the first night we get to school. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Ron and Hermione answered at the same time.

"I hate to leave the party early, but I have to be somewhere in a few minutes. See you guys back at the Leaky Cauldron?" Harry looked anxious to get to wherever he was going.

"Yeah sure, but where are you going," asked Hermione curiously.

"He told me he has got to go see someone about something," replied Ron looking at Hermione with his innocent eyes.

"Yeah. Catch you guys later." With that Harry was gone walking towards the Magical Menagerie.

"So, how've you been," asked Ron a bit nervously Hermione noticed. "Oh! Great. And yourself?"

"Good."

"Um...if you don't mind I've somewhere to be too. I was supposed to meet Fred and George five minutes ago. They want to show me one of their new inventions. You can come if you like." Hermione thought for a quick second and decided the more time with Ron alone the better.

"I would! That is...if you want me to go."

"Yes, I want you to."

"Okay then."

The two of them headed off to meet Fred and George. It only took a few moments for them to reach the two rowdy twins. "Hi ya Ron. Hello Hermione. Glad you could make it," said George. "You're just in time for the show," stated Fred with a gleam in his eye. That gleam Hermione knew all too well, and it meant that the two of them were up to no good. "What show," Hermione asked curiously. "Fred and George are going to try out their newest invention, The Whirling Weezer!" Ron looked like he could pee his pants of excitement. He loved watching Fred and George at work. "That's right. Here goes nothing," replied Fred. He then bent down and lit the end of what looked like a type of firework. After a few seconds, the object took off at lightning speed, whirling and twirling as it whipped through the air. Then it happened. It accidentally flew up a woman's robe causing her to scream and howl with fright and pain. "Oops," the Weasley twins said in perfect unison with grins on their faces. "Right, I guess we'll leave it to them then. Want to head back to the Leaky Cauldron? I'm sure everyone's ready to eat by now." Ron looked so sweet, how could Hermione say no? "Yes, that would be nice. I am a bit hungry myself." They started off toward the Leaky Cauldron. A slight breeze was blowing, making it a bit colder than it had been before. "It's gotten a bit colder out hasn't it?" Hermione just wanted to hear his voice again. "Yeah it has. I wish I had brought a jacket. That way I could offer it to you." Hermione almost jumped for joy. Truly this meant he felt for her as she did for him. He wouldn't just offer his jacket to her and stare her down if he didn't like her a little more than a friend. "That's alright. I understand. Besides, we're almost there." A few moments later they reached the Leaky Cauldron. As expected everyone (minus the twins, who were probably caught up with the poor woman) was there and ready to eat including Harry. Hermione quickly spotted Ginny and embraced her in a sisterly hug.

After a delicious meal everyone was ready for a good nights rest. The twins had finally arrived and began to eat as everyone else was ready to leave. Ron had been watching Hermione all through dinner, and Hermione was dying to talk to Ginny about it. She knew she could trust Ginny with her little secret. Suddenly, just as everyone was exiting the table to head to their rooms, the lights flickered and extinguished launching everyone into complete darkness.  
  
A/N: I finally finished the third chapter! I've been sitting her for quite some time trying to finish it. The fourth will soon be following. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Lots more to come. I love receiving your reviews and the more the better. Keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

It was so dark you couldn't even see your hand if you held it up in front of your face. The only thing Hermione could think to do was stay still until the lights came back on.

"Is everyone okay?" The voice was unmistakably Mr. Weasley's, who was a few feet from Hermione.

"Yes," came the response from everyone in the room. Suddenly, Hermione felt someone stepping on her foot.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," was the only word Ron could get out before toppling over right on top of Hermione. She had to admit that it was kind of nice in a strange way. She had never been this up close and personal with him. She could practically feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I had no idea it was your foot," Ron said as he began to try to lift him self up in the dark.

"It's quite alright, Ron. You can't see anything in here anyway."

Hermione began to pick herself up when the lights flickered back on, and Tom entered the room.

"Sorry folks. Seems to have been a rat in the electrical box downstairs," he announced apologetically.

"Well, I know I've had enough excitement for one night. It's off to bed then everyone," said Mrs. Wealsey in a motherly way.

After saying good night to everyone, Hermione followed Ginny to their room. Her parents had to leave early tomorrow because something at her father's work had come up, and he had to be there, so she planned on getting some rest and seeing them off in the morning. She looked at Ginny and noticed that she seemed more tired than usual.

"You alright, Ginny? You seem a bit tired."

"Oh yeah. I am tired. I had a busy day today with all the walking around and visiting places and people."

"You had people to visit too? Harry left Ron and me today at Quality Quidditch Supplies because he said he had to visit someone. How are we ever going to keep up with you busy bees?"

"Hermione, if I were to...tell you a secret would you swear on your life not to tell anyone?"

"Of course Ginny! Now what is it?"

"Well...I'm sort of seeing Harry."

"What!" Hermione hadn't seen that coming at all.

"Well, he has been at the house for awhile this summer, and we got to know each other very well. One day we were talking, and the feelings just sort of came out. After that, he asked me if I would be interested in going out with him, and I said yes."

"I can't believe it! You and Harry. Ginny that is so great! I couldn't think of anyone better for him. Good for you two!"

"I know! I'm very pleased!" The look on Ginny's face was pure bliss. She had liked Harry for so long and now she knew he shared her feelings. If only it was that easy for Hermione to tell Ron.

"So um...has Ron been seeing anyone," asked Hermione skeptically.

"No, but Harry says he has been talking nonstop about you all summer. I've never heard him talk about anyone like that before. He's always worried about how you are or wondering what you are doing. And he said I was annoying talking about Harry!"

Hermione was so pleased to hear that. If he didn't like her he wouldn't talk about her like that or worry about her as much. The sudden chiming of the clock told Hermione that it was midnight, and she had better go to sleep if she was going to get up in time to see her parents off tomorrow morning. The two girls said their goodnights and quickly fell asleep.

Vibrant sunbeams woke up Hermione the next morning as they streamed in through the now slightly ajar window. One glance around showed that Ginny must have gotten up already and went downstairs for breakfast. Hermione got up and walked to the bathroom. She wouldn't have a lot of time to perfect her look this morning, so she set to work as quickly as she could. She threw on a full white skirt and pink capped-sleeve shirt. She didn't think she had enough time to straighten her hair, so she pulled it into a loose bun instead. A quick touch of make-up and she was out the door and down the stairs to join everyone for breakfast. Ginny and Harry were already eating side by side. Next to them were Fred and George, Percy, Mrs. Weasley, and at the head of the table sat Mr. Weasley. Ron was sitting next to Hermione's parents on the other side of the table on Mr. Wealsey's other side. Hermione took a seat next to her mother, which just so happened to be two seats down from Ron. He glanced over at her and acknowledged her with a smile. Everyone said good morning and dug into their food.

After they had all finished and Tom had brought down Mr. and Mrs. Granger's things, it was time to say goodbye before beginning a day of school shopping. Hermione hated to see them go, but she knew they had to. She hugged the both of them, kissed them on the cheek, and waved goodbye as their car pulled away. It was now time to get to business. Everyone was heading into Diagon Alley to get all their supplies since they only had two days until they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. All of them were to meet up at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor at two o'clock. They got their things and headed out the door to the bricks that served as the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Once there, the first place Hermione headed to was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She definitely needed new robes for the upcoming year. Afterwards, she continued her shopping with Ron, Harry, and Ginny at her side. Just as they were leaving to meet everyone at the Ice Cream Parlor, Hermione forgot she had to run into the Magical Menagerie to pick up something for Crooshanks (who was being housed in her and Ginny's room back at the Leaky Cauldron).

"We'll go with you," said Ginny.

"No, it's alright. I'm only going to be a second anyway. I'll be right out."

She then ran into the store to pick up her item. As she exited the door a total of five minutes later, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were deep in conversation with a very pretty looking girl Hermione had never seen before. She had to attend Hogwarts because she had Hogwarts Uniforms in her bags from Madam Malkin's. Hermione couldn't help noticing that Ron seemed to be smiling quite a lot at the petite brunette. She didn't know what feelings were causing her to feel the way she was at that moment, but her lucky guess was that she was a bit jealous. She began to walk towards them when the girl suddenly started saying her goodbyes. At that moment, the girl reached out and wrapped her arms around Ron in a very tight hug, and Hermione's mouth dropped open as her blood began to boil.

A/N: Another chapter finished! I just love leaving you all hanging there at the end. I know this one was a bit shorter than the rest, but I have to prepare for a weekend camping trip with my bestfriend you all know as MissDissendium. We plan on having a major brainstorm session for our stories, so more will be on the way in a few days. I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.Remember that I love hearing from you all so please review! I love waking up and finding them lol! I would lastly like to send out a special shoutout to MissDissendium, lightprincess, miss-sim4life, lucid-03-days, and Delleve for being the first few to follow the story and send me their reviews. Thanks you guys! Keep 'em coming!


	5. Chapter 5

Rage surged through every vein making them pulsate beneath her skin. Who did that girl this she was? The Pope of Rome or something? How dare she think she could just prance in with her perfect wavy hair, and her bright innocent eyes, and wrap her little straw arms around Ron. Hermione was so furious she couldn't even bear to look at him. How could he sit there and toy with her emotions making her think that there could be a little something between them. Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny was trying to cheer her up.

"You know, she did hug Harry too, Hermione." Ginny didn't seem the least bit upset about some girl hugging her boyfriend.

"I know I know, but don't you think she hugged your brother in a "different" (here she used both of her index and middle fingers in mock quotations) way?"

"No Hermione. In all honesty I think you're blowing this way out of proportion. I've been watching him these past few days, and I can tell he has a thing for you. I had a feeling all summer since all he talked about was you, but now I'm sure of it."

"You're just saying that so I'm not mad anymore, Ginny."

"No, I really mean it. Trust me; don't be so hard on him. Okay?"

"Fine."

As they bid their goodnights Hermione couldn't help but still feel angry at him. It wasn't something you got over so easily when it was a person you had immensely strong feelings for, and Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to. It was hours before she even fell asleep and even then the image of the girl hugging Ron played over and over again in her mind.

The next morning was as dark and dreary as could be. One look out the window sent you into a melancholy mood. Hermione decided to take a hot shower to awaken her bedraggled appearance. Besides, it might make her feel a little better since she was still upset over the previous days events. The water felt nice and relaxing as it trickled down her back. After drying off, dressing, and doing her hair, Hermione quietly walked downstairs to eat breakfast. The normal breakfast time had long since passed without her noticing, so it came as a shock to her when she descended the stairs to find no one else but Ron sitting there munching away on a piece of toast. He shot a sideways glance at her before returning hastily to his toast. Inside her head, Hermione vowed to ignore him completely. After getting her breakfast of eggs and sausage, she made her way to the very end of the table as far from Ron as possible. She knew it seemed childish, but what had happened yesterday had really burst her bubble. She nonchalantly looked down at his end of the table to find him staring right back at her. Just looking at him made her want to give in to his beautiful blue-green eyes, but every time she thought about it the picture from the day before of the girl hugging him while he smiled back at her popped into her mind.

After what seemed like hours, the sound of Ron's chair scraping against the hardwood floor could be heard echoing throughout the room. Before Hermione knew it, Ron was standing right in front of her with his feet planted firmly on the ground. She couldn't help but notice that the maroon color of his sweater really brought out the color of his hair making him even more desirable to her.

"Hermione, we need to talk."

"Ron, I'm kind of busy at the moment." She was in no mood to have to stare at his handsome face but at the same time remember why she was so mad at him in the first place. Why did boys have to be so difficult?

"No offense, but you haven't even touched your eggs."

"I was just getting to that, Ronald. Now if you don't mind..."

"Can you please just tell me what's bothering you? You've seemed so withdrawn since yesterday." He seemed so innocent that Hermione's conscience seemed to be screaming for her to jump up and hug him for being so adorable.

"I have not! It's just some stupid little thing that's bugging me that's all."

"What...what is it?"

"Nothing. It's just...well when I walked out of the Magical Menagerie yesterday I saw you hugging that girl and I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot. I just felt like I was sort of being...well replaced." Ron was now staring at her so intently that his eyes seemed to be watering from not blinking. Or was he tearing?

"Replaced? Hermione no one could ever replace you."

"Really?" That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard from anyone in her entire life.

"Really."

With that, Ron took Hermione by the hand, lifted her up out of her chair, and embraced her in a hug she wished could last forever. Sadly it was broken by Ginny clearing her throat from the bottom step and announcing that it was time to pack their trunks since they would be off to Hogwarts early tomorrow morning.

Back inside the room, Ginny was holding an interrogation session while the two girls packed.

"So...that hug seemed a little intimate...did it not?"

"Oh Ginny, we were just talking that's all."

"About the thing with Nora?" That grabbed Hermione's attention right away.

"Nora? Who's Nora?"

"That girl that hugged Ron yesterday. She goes to our school. Her name is Nora Hayle; she's a seventh year."

"So that's her name."

"Yep. We've known her quite some time. Her father used to work with ours at the Ministry."

"Ron never told me he had known her awhile." Hermione could begin to feel the jealousy start to kick in, but she subdued it.

"Well they weren't like best friends. We all just knew each other. Yesterday was the first day we had seen her in a long time. That's why we were talking to her. Plus, I wanted to introduce her to Harry." A smile spread across Ginny's lips at the sound of his name issuing from her mouth.

"Didn't you say she hugged him? Why would she hug him if she had just met him? I know I would be a bit jealous if some girl I just introduced to him hugged him before leaving, wouldn't you?"

"No, I trust Harry. Besides, Nora's always been like that. She's very kind and very open around people, even ones she just meets."

"Oh. I see."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Don't worry about her. She's just an old friend. I can tell my brother holds feelings for you. He makes it apparent in the way he acts around you and by the way he looks at you. That's what you want isn't it?" Ginny had just thrown her last item into her trunk and had now turned to glance at Hermione. Ginny was so sweet. She always looked out for those around her and truthfully, Hermione felt that she was wise beyond her years.

"Yes. Yes it is."

They smiled briefly at each other before Ginny embraced Hermione in a sisterly hug.

"Thanks Ginny."

"No problem."

Hermione had just finished packing when Mrs. Weasley came in to check on them. After making sure all their belongings were packed and ready to go, Mrs. Weasley kissed both girls on the cheek, said goodnight, and commenced to the boys room where she was sure there would be some issues that needed resolving. Hermione was beat. She had never felt so drained both physically and emotionally in her life. She could hardly keep her eyes open. She bid Ginny goodnight, switched off the lamp beside her bed, and was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I got back a day earlier than expected from my little camping excursion. I was so glad to get back to my computer and FanFiction as sad as that sounds. I hope that all of you are still enjoying the story. I have a lot of things planned for it and am looking forward to writing it for all of you! Please keep reviewing and encourage other people to read and review. Words can't describe how dependant I am on all of your reviews for my strength to go on! I live for this since I want to write professionally and hope that I will do a good job of it. Shout out to MissDissendium for being my inspiration on a certain part! Thanks everyone! Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day turned out even colder and bleaker than the first. "Such is the weather of merry ole' England," said Hermione to herself as she peered out the window. No one had much time to shower and prepare for the trip before they had to be at breakfast, so everything was very rushed.

By the time Hermione finished getting ready and made it down to breakfast, the only seat available was next to Ron (which Hermione didn't complain about!). As she seated herself next to him he glanced over and with a broad smile said, "Good morning, Hermione." Her heart almost leaped out of her chest. The more and more he did little things like this, the more she became convinced that perhaps Ginny was right. That thought alone made her want to dance around the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Ron," she replied back with a smile.

She filled her plate (she was utterly famished) and began to eat. The whole table was abuzz with excitement. In less than two hours time they would be aboard the Hogwarts Express heading to the best school in the world. Hermione made a mental note to remind Harry and Ron that they must speak to Dumbledore about her dream as soon as they got to Hogwarts. Although the dream had indeed faded from her mind, it was never far from the front of her mind.

Once everyone had eaten, it was time to hurry and get the trunks packed into the car and have everyone situated so they could leave. The weather was still horrible as they loaded the cars, which seemed to put everyone in a somewhat sleepy mood. Finally it was time to actually get into the car. Hermione did the once over in her room and descended the stairs to join the others. As she was heading out the door to get into the one of two cars they would be taking, Ron popped up behind her with an umbrella, which he held over her head for her as she entered the vehicle. She smiled thinking how sweet he was and how much she loved him doing little things that made her heart leap.

"Thank you, Ron."

"No problem. I wouldn't want you to get soaked." He returned the smile and continued to hold it over her head until she was fully in the car. Then he smiled again, and proceeded on to the car he would be taking.

The trip to Kings Cross Station didn't take long at all, but a mixture of the weather and the drowsiness that Hermione was experiencing made it feel a little longer. The baggage was unloaded as soon as the cars were parked and were dispatched to their rightful owners to be carted onto the Hogwarts express. After everyone had all their belongings, goodbyes were said and cheeks were kissed. Mrs. Weasley stood by her husband with faint tears in her eyes while she watched her children board the train for yet another year of school. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who was always by Harry's side and he hers, took the same compartment they did every year, the one at the very end of the bus. Ginny and Harry clutched each other's hands as the train pulled away. They all waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and then got comfortable for the semi-long journey ahead of them. Since Ginny and Harry were together, Ron had taken the seat next to Hermione. She felt nervous sitting next to him, but she didn't want to show it. The one thing she did like was that every time the train took a turn, Ron's leg would brush up against hers for a little while. She had to admit that she liked that feeling. Not long after the train had started moving, the sound of the food trolley could be heard in the corridor outside. Ginny had decided that she wanted to visit a friend of hers two compartments down before it arrived at their compartment and took Harry with her. As they exited the door holding hands, Ron looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?" What was he going to tell her? Would it be good? Thousands of thoughts were running through her brain.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," persisted Ron. His starring at her made her want to wrap her arms around him and give him the biggest kiss in the world.

"Sure, but first could you excuse me for a quick second?" Her stomach was lurching. Did she really want to know what he was going to tell her? Was it going to be good, or was it going to make her feel as if she had never laid eyes on him? Most importantly, would it be about Nora?

"Um...sure. Take your time." Ron looked a bit taken aback, but Hermione needed to catch a quick breath of air outside the compartment. She quickly exited and stood in the hall for a few seconds breathing. "Maybe he wants to tell you he's had feelings for you all along," she kept telling herself. After gaining up enough courage to go back in, she re-entered the compartment to find Ron digging in his bag in the overhead compartment for something.

"Ron?" He seemed so surprised at that moment to see her back so soon that he tried to take his hand out quickly but instead ended up pulling the whole bag off the shelf with his hand still in it and whacking Hermione square in the head with it. For such a little bag it wasn't so light, and the last thing Hermione remembered was seeing Ron dive down to catch her fall as she blacked out and hit the floor.  
  
A/N: Another chapter ready to go! I hope you are enjoying it. I have a lot more fluff planned in the following chapters. Before I go, I would like to send a shout out to lightprincess for her very sweet and sincere review. I personally appreciated it and thank you for saying such a sweet thing. I hope you keep reading and enjoying it. I encourage all of you to keep the reviews coming. At least 15 more would be nice. Haha! hint hint! Please continue to read and review. I love you all! Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

When Hermione awoke, the first face she saw was Ron's. He was looking at her with eyes so intense it frightened her a little bit. A few moments later when her vision became more focused, she realized she was still on the Hogwarts Express and in Ron's arms. He was gently caressing her head from her hair line back toward her neck and softly saying her name.

"Ron?" Hermione felt ill like she had been left on a merry-go-round going ninety miles and hour for a prolonged period of time.

"Hermione! Are you all right? I'm so sorry! I never meant to hit you! Are you all right?" Ron seemed so worried about her that she couldn't help but form a little smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's quite all right. It was only an accident. I'm fine...really."

"That's good to hear. I was so worried I had hurt you. You were down for about fifteen minutes or so. Are you sure you're okay?" He had ceased stroking her head, and she missed it already.

"I'm fine, Ron... really. Fifteen minutes? That's awhile when you think of it in terms of being knocked out."

"I'm so sorry, Hermione."

At that moment Ginny and Harry re-entered the compartment, Harry with his arm around Ginny. Ron quickly took his arms out from under Hermione, leaving her to support her own weight as she sat on the floor of the train.

"Hermione!" They both looked as if they would soil their pants at any moment.

"I'm fine I'm fine. Don't worry. We just had a little accident, that's all."

"What kind of accident," asked Ginny with a look of pure concern on her face.

"I accidentally knocked her out with a bag. I didn't mean to...honest! I felt so bad. I was so worried," replied Ron truthfully staring at Hermione.

"Yes but I'm just fine now."

"Are you sure? You don't look too fit," said Harry.

"Thanks for the compliment, Harry. I'm fine; don't worry."

Hermione began to get up on her feet before falling forward into the seat in front of her. Ron quickly reached out grabbed her around the waist to stop her from hitting her head again on the luggage rack above them.

"Oh lord! I gave her a head concussion!" Ron looked frantic as he helped Hermione settle into her seat.

"Oh Ronald don't be ridiculous! I do not have a concussion. I'm fine. The movement of the train just made me a little dizzy, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Ginny looked very concerned. Everyone's eyes were on Hermione waiting for her response.

"I'm... fine." She said it slowly as if everyone needed a minute for the meaning to sink in.

"Eat this." Harry handed over a chocolate frog. Hermione took it happily and felt a bit revived as the delicious sweet melted gradually in her mouth.

After she had finished the chocolate, Hermione glanced over at Ron, who instantly averted her gaze. She could tell he felt horrible about the whole ordeal. She had to admit that his reaction to her awakening had been undoubtly the cutest ever.

She then stole a glance out the window before realizing that they were already pulling into Hogsmeade Station, where they would catch their carriage to the castle. Once everyone had collected their baggage, exited the train, made it to the castle and dropped everything off on the ground floor so it could be taken to their dormitories, they all seated themselves in the Great Hall for the beginning of term feast. The usual warnings and rules were given by Professor Dumbledore before everyone began to dig in to their scrumptious meal. The table housed everything from roasted peasant, custard pie and cupcakes to a basted ham, mashed potatoes and various kinds of dessert. To top it all off, mugs of pumpkin juice were within arms reach, and they instantly refilled themselves the minute the last drop was consumed. While everyone was filling their stomachs, Hermione was sure to remind Harry and Ron of their urgent mission before heading off to bed. The two boys both agreed to accompany her as soon as the feast was declared over. After what seemed like a mere half hour or so (it had actually been an hour and a half but time flies when one is stuffing one's face!) the feast came to a close, and Hermione, Ron, and Harry ran to catch up with Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" All three of them yelled in unison just as they reached him.

"Yes?" Albus Dumbledore always had an air of calmness about him. Through any situation, even horrible ones, he never faltered to appear calm and collected.

"We need to speak to you. It's extremely important," said Hermione.

"Important? Then we shall step into my office. Please follow me." The three of them followed the Headmaster's footsteps as he walked briskly to the entrance of his office where an erect stone statue was standing. As he reached it, Dumbledore muttered the words

"Sugar Plum Suckilings," and the statue began to move revealing a spiral staircase leading up to the office. The four of them began to climb and clamber to the top. Finally, they reached the circular office.

"Please...take a seat," said the Headmaster.

"Now, what was it you needed to see me about, Miss Granger?"

"Well Headmaster, I had this dream about a week ago that I think I should share with you. I already confided in Harry and Ron, and we all agreed it would be best to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"In my dream, well it was more like a nightmare, but in it You-Know-Who was at The Burrow, and he was planning to kill Harry and anyone associated with him with a single curse. I have an inkling that he may be regaining power." It felt nice to be telling someone who might now what to do.

"Hermione, I'm glad you came to me. You too Ron and Harry," said Dumbledore glancing at all three of them individually.

"You may very well be right about his regaining power. It was only days ago that I received word that the Dark Mark had been spotted near Surrey. My guess is that he and his followers are meeting somewhere in the area. Before anyone could inspect it, it had gone. It was a muggle who had reported it. One of the men from the Ministry got wind of it and passed on the word."

"You mean...he might be ready to strike again," said Harry. His eyes were completely fixed on Dumbledore's.

"Not quite. I feel it will be awhile before he strikes, but he's definitely regaining power. When he's ready, we will be too."

"So Headmaster, you wouldn't be worried about it too much at the moment," asked Harry.

"No, Harry. I'm going to keep a close eye on you." With that he gave a little smile and wink.

"Thank you, Headmaster."

Once they were through talking to Dumbledore, the trio walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I don't know 'bout the two of you, but I'm beat!" You could tell by looking in Ron's eyes that he meant it.

"So am I," replied Harry.

"Me as well." Hermione felt like passing out right then and there.

"Are you sure you're all right, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, Ron. Don't worry." He reached out, took her hand, and smiled before releasing it and saying goodnight. Hermione felt a jolt of excitement as he walked away. She glanced over at Harry who was eyeing the two suspiciously with a grin on his face.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yes," he said with a slight chuckle and wiping the smirk from his face.

"I'm not worried about the situation. I trust Dumbledore."

"As do I."

"Please watch over Ginny for me. She doesn't know."

"Sure. I will. Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Hermione."

The two exchanged smiles and retired to bed.


End file.
